All for a Cup of Ramen
by Elemental Demon
Summary: naruto has no way to pay his bill so, Amaye has a special job for him to do: lemon, naruamay,


**Hello, I'm Elemental demon and this is my third story and one shot. So, I hope you like it.**

**This story contains the following material: sex, graphic language and prostitution**

"Hello" person speaking

"_Hello" person thinking_

** All for a Cup of Ramen**

Walking thorough the paved streets of the leaf village was Naruto Uzumaki, the sun gleaming through the village as people passed him making hateful comments about him, but he could care less about what they had to say, he was walking to his favorite place in the world Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

Naruto finally got to his desired location as he walked in he saw a beautiful girl, she had brown hair, brown eyes, and c-cup breasts, and her figure could only be described in one word "perfect._"_

"Hi, Amaye" ne yelled with cheer in his voice giving a well known fox-grin. Amaye turned to see Naruto smiling, she returned the smile. Naruto immediately sat down waiting for her to take his order.

"Hello, Naruto what can I get for you today" she said in a kind tone. She took out a pen and order book waiting for the fox boy's order.

"I'll have a miso ramen and a pork ramen please" Naruto said in an excited tone of voice looking at her as she wrote the order down.

"I'll start right away" she said ripping the order out of the book and turned around to get the order.

Naruto patiently waited for his order, he watched Amaye prepare the food with great care, and he saw that while she was stirring her body stared swaying to her movements, Naruto immediately focused on the swaying areas as he felt a strange feeling growing in his pants. Amaye turned to have the bowls of ramen to him seeing him blushing.

"Thank you" he said as he took the bowls from her hands, he took a pair of chop sticks and started to chow down on his food. Amaye stared at him as he ate; she was smiling as she saw him enjoy the food she worked on so hard for. Finally, Naruto finished eating and handed the empty bowls to her.

"Did you enjoy the food, Naruto" Amaye said taking the bowls to the sink she turned to see Naruto smiling gratefully.

"I loved it, by the way where's your dad, Amaye" Naruto said confused now just noticing that Amaye's father was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, he's sick today he'll be gone for the rest of the week" Amaye said answering Naruto's question." Now, how will you pay your bill" she asked curiously looking at Naruto.

"Oh, I have my wallet in my back pocket" he said as he stood up to get his wallet out as he reached back he noticed that it was gone" what my wallets gone, I must of left it at home" he said as he tried to run outside.

"Hold it right there Naruto" Amaye said grabbing the collar of his shirt "if you can't pay the bill you have to work it off" she said letting go of his shirt and gestured him to come to the back of the building. Naruto followed Amaye to the back. Once, they got there all he saw were boxes of supplies.

"Now Naruto take off your shirt and get on your knees" she said confidently as she pointed to the ground for him to lie on.

"You want me to do what" he said shocked at what she had said to him.

"You heard me, so if you want to leave all you have to do is do what I say" she smiled sadistically at him. "Just think of you as a male prostitute" reluctantly, Naruto took off his shirt and sat on the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto asked in pure desperation, he started to have a feeling of being low.

"I saw you staring at me and blushing when I gave you your food and you do owe me money so now I'm going to have my fun and you can enjoy it too" she said smiling as thoughts arose in her mind."Now I want you to undress me and what for my instructions"

Naruto did as he was told and undressed her, he started to remove her apron and took off her shirt and to his amazement he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and slide her pants and underwear off and got back on the ground" you still didn't answer my question" he said quietly

"Ok maybe when I saw you staring at me I had some thoughts about you, now I want you to have sex with me" she said, Naruto only sat in shock.

Naruto slowly rose and grabbed Amaye and pushed her slowly to the ground, putting her in a missionary position. Naruto started to play with Amaye breasts with one of his hands as the other hand was slowly massaging Amaye's pussy, making her squirm and moan in ecstasy, Naruto started to lick her right nipple.

Naruto started to move down leaving small kisses on Amaye's skin, he proceeded to lick and nibble on her pussy.

"Oh god Naruto" she moaned, she grabbed Naruto's arms and placed them on her breasts "play with me, Naruto."

Naruto did as he was told and started to play with her breasts as he continued to lick her pussy. After, a few minutes Amaye started to feel hot as she felt close to her release. She immediately pressed Naruto's face in her as she came, releasing her fluids on Naruto's face. Naruto started to drink the fluid down enjoying the sweet taste of it.

"Oh Naruto "she moaned feeling his tongue n her pussy liking her dry. Naruto slowly rose off the ground revealing his throbbing erection confined in his pants.

"Do you want it" he said, Amaye nodding he slid off his pants and boxers to reveal his glory. Naruto got back on his knees and positioned himself at her entance. He slowly stared to press his dick inside before completely trusting it in, Amaye only panting and moaning gave a large scream as he penetrated her.

"More please" she said like a bitch in heat, naruto started trusting in and out of her causeing juices to flow in and out of her. "Faster" she moaned and naruto only complied as he moved faster, Amaye moans increased.

Naruto obeyed all the commands given when she moaned _'faster'_ he moved faster and when she said _'harder'_ he trusted harder. After 30 minutes Naruto felt his release coming. Amaye felt her release coming as well.

"Oh god, Naruto I'm coming" she yelled, she immediately released her juices in a long passionate moan.

"I'm coming too" he screamed as he released the white liquid spewing out of him and into Amaye's pussy. He pulled out and collapsed on the floor turning to see Amaye he placed a long kiss on her lips as the two of them fell into a long sleep.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx 1 hour later xxxxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxx

Naruto was outside the bar saying goodbye to Amaye "come back any time naruto" she said giving him a perverted grin.

"You can count on it" he said waving goodbye as he ran off.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxx xxx xxx xxxxxx xxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xx

**Well that's the end of this story I hoped you liked. You know what to do review, favorite, etc.**

**Elemental Demon**


End file.
